random_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Time To Delete
Time To Delete is a stand-alone story written by Curenatsuki, and her second story on this wiki. Plot Izalie was just another normal 11 year old happy but somehow rebellious girl before the catastrophic event happened. One moment she was skipping towards middle school and the next she was sucked into a black hole and in her first grade class! She learned that this was caused by the Keeper of Time, Astral, who used her powers for herself and reversed time. Izalie sets off on an adventure to find Astral and reverse back the time. Characters Main Characters Izalie - An 11 year old girl who is pretty happy most of the time but sometimes rebellious to her parents. She seems to have a dislike for boys and lashes out both verbally and physically on them every time they say something mean to anyone. She was the winner of the poll "School's Prettiest Girl" for many years. Her friends call her by the nickname "Izzie". She hated going back in time to first grade because that was the year boys made fun of her and she had to re-live it. Byron - An 11 year old boy who got sucked back in time with Izalie, her childhoood friend. He was the one who figured out about Astral and her time-reversing powers. He was the winner of the poll "School's Most Handsome Boy" for many years. He seems to have a crush on Izalie, which she is totally oblivious to. He is a computer and math genius. Astral - The Keeper of Time, or so called "The Witch of Astral". She is (in reality) 200 years old but she looks somewhat 14 years old. She has a rude and cold personality and has a liking to soft cuddly (stuffed) animals and sweet things, in contrast to her personality. She reversed time because she was going to fade in a month and didn't want her life to end. Supporting Characters Kimi - A 10 year old girl who is Izalie's best friend. She is very optomistic every time. Caral - An 11 year old girl who is Izalie's best friend. She is very sporty and loves basketball. Christopher - Izalie's 17 year old brother. He is learning Spanish. Etymology Izalie I thought of this name because there is a girl in my school named Isabelle, she's really good at swimming and (in my opinion) she's pretty. Isabelle would have been a nice name for an adventurous tween but it would be too long to say. Isabelle. That's a mouthfull! Then, I thought of a Detective Conan fan fiction once, and Vermouth (after taking the APTX 4869 and turning into a child)'s alias was Isarie. She was a cool character, even though violent. Change the "s" and the "r", and there's the name! Actually, she was going to be called Isalie, but then I wanted her nickname to be Izzie (since I watched a movie once with a girl nicknamed "Lizzie"), so there's the name! Right, extra fact: She was originally going to be named Rosa (named after one of my friends)! Look at the difference! Rosa --> Isabelle --> Isalie --> Izalie Byron This name was hard... I wanted to make a sidekick for Izalie and so Byron appeared like POP! His name... It was a hard one. I didn't want to use a name that a boy in my school had. It would be just awkward and weird. It'll be like the boy with that name in real life is my crush... WHICH I DON'T HAVE ONE! ...NONE! So I basically just went online and found a boy's name that nobody I knew had. Well, this changed. He was originally named Christopher (few of you who has seen the first copy of this page would know this) but the name was too.... How should I say it? Formal? So it'd be weird. So Christopher was changed to Izalie's brother's name and now Izalie's lovely sidekick is named Byron. This is a name I found on the web, but I first heard it from a book by Bruce Coville "Juliet Dove, Queen of Love". It is an awesome book, by the way. You could try it! Astral Easy! Sounds like the stars, or falling stars, and there it comes! Also, my friend Rosa recommended me an application called Astral for VPN on computers, so there comes the name! I didn't use the VPN because it need money, by the way. Kimi I loved the series "My Sister the Vampire", and one of Olivia's friends in her old school was named Kimi, so there comes the name! Japanese-ish name, yes, but I wasn't thinking about it being Japanese for once. Caral I couldn't think of anything else for this one! I randomly typed some leters on my computer, and it was "Nara". Naw, too Japanese-ish. So "Cara". No, it's used in my favorite series. "Caral"? Yeah! By the way, I originally thought of changing that into Carol, which sounds like a real name, but naw... (Extra information (you can skip this if you want) : Caral is based on my friend PJ at school (Of course, PJ isn't her real name, it's her nickname), and there's a girl named Carol at our school. Having a character based on PJ (a tall girl) but having the name "Carol" (Carol's short in real life" would be weird, eh? That's why I changed it to Caral.) Trivia *I had this idea long ago, but never put it into action.